Adverse drug-drug interactions (DDI), elevation of liver function test (LFT) values, and QT prolongation leading to torsades de pointes (TDP) are three major reasons why drug candidates fail to obtain FDA approval. All these causes are, to some extent metabolism-based.
Oxidative metabolism is the primary metabolic pathway by which most drugs (xenobiotics) are eliminated. It is also the major source of drug toxicity, either intrinsic toxicity or toxicity due to drug-drug interactions (DDI). Adverse DDI as well as intrinsic toxicity due to metabolites are a major reason for the failure of drug candidates in late-stage clinical trials. Many DDI are metabolism based, i.e., two or more drugs compete for the same metabolizing enzyme in the cytochrome P450 system (CYP450) [Guengerich, F. P. (1997) Role of cytochrome P450 enzymes in drug-drug interactions. In: Drug-drug interactions: scientific and regulatory perspectives. Li, A P (ed.)Academic Press, San Diego pp7-35 and Shen, W. W. (1995) Int. J. Psychiatry Med. 25:277-290]. Non-oxidative metabolic systems, such as hydrolytic enzymes, on the other hand, do not depend on co-factors; are not inducible; have a high substrate capacity; do not have a high degree of inter-individual variations in man; and are present in most tissues and organs. Non-oxidative metabolic systems are, therefore, much more reliable.
Metabolism-based DDI take place when two (2) or more drugs compete for metabolism by the same enzyme. These metabolic interactions become relevant to DDI when the metabolic system is inducible or/and easily saturable. Such metabolic interactions lead to modification of the pharmacokinetics of the drugs and potential toxicity.
Multiple-drug therapy is a common practice, particularly in patients with several diseases or conditions. Whenever two or more drugs are administered over similar or overlapping time periods, the possibility of drug interactions exists. The ability of a single CYP to metabolize multiple substrates is responsible for the large number of documented clinically significant drug interactions associated with CYP inhibition [Shen, W. W. (1995) Int. J. Psychiatry Med. 25:277-290; Riesenman, C. (1995) Pharmacotherapy 15:84S-99S; and Somogyi, A. et al. (1987) Clin. Pharmacokinet. 12:321-366]. The inhibition of drug metabolism by competition for the same enzyme may result in undesirable elevation in plasma drug concentration. In addition, drug interactions can also occur as a result of induction of several cytochrome P enzymes (CYPs) following prolonged drug treatment.
Enzymes of the CYP450 system are ubiquitous oxidative enzymes found in prokaryotes and eukaryotes. They exist as a superfamily of closely related isozymes, whose substrates comprise a wide variety of structurally unrelated compounds. The enzymes can exhibit broad substrate specificity, but a particular substrate may also be metabolized by several different isozymes. CYP450 play a primary role in the metabolism of drugs and xenobiotics.
The clinical significance of a metabolic drug-drug interaction depends on the magnitude of the change in the concentration of active species (parent drug and/or active metabolites) at the site of pharmacological action and the therapeutic index of the drug. Observed changes arising from metabolic drug-drug interactions can be substantial (e.g., an order of magnitude or more decrease or increase in the blood and tissue concentrations of a drug or metabolite) and can include formation of toxic metabolites or increased exposure to a toxic parent compound.
Examples of substantially changed exposure associated with administration of another drug include (1) increased levels of terfenadine, cisapride, or astemizole with ketoconazole or erythromycin (inhibition of CYP3A4); (2) increased levels of simvastatin and its acid metabolite with mibefradil or itraconazole (inhibition of CYP3A4); (3) increased levels of desipramine with fluoxetine, paroxetine, or quinidine (inhibition of CYP2D6); and (4) decreased carbamazepine levels with rifampin (induction of CYP3A4).
These large changes in exposure can alter the safety and efficacy profile of a drug and/or its active metabolites in important ways. This is most obvious and expected for a drug with a narrow therapeutic range (NTR), but is also possible for non-NTR drugs as well (e.g., HMG CoA reductase inhibitors). Patients receiving anticoagulants, antidepressants or cardiovascular drugs are at a much greater risk than other patients because of the narrow therapeutic index of these drugs. Although most metabolic drug-drug interactions that can occur with these agents are manageable, usually by appropriate dosage adjustment, a number of these DDI are potentially life threatening.
As an example, mibefradil (Posicor(copyright)), a calcium channel blocker has been used for the management of hypertension and chronic stable angina [Bursztyn, M., et al. (1997). Am. Heart J. 134:238-247]. Mibefradil inhibits CYP3A4 and interferes with the metabolism of CYP3A4 substrates. Several clinical trials described the overall safety of mibefradil. However, the populations studied were probably healthier and more closely supervised than what is seen in routine clinical practice. After potentially serious interactions between mibefradil and beta-blockers, digoxin, verapamil, and diltiazem, were reported, mibefradil was voluntarily withdrawn from the market in 1998.
Clinicians began the switch from mibefradil to alternative antihypertensive agents, often choosing dihydropyridine-type calcium-channel blockers (CCB), such as nifedipine. A report described four cases of cardiogenic shock in patients taking mibefradil and beta-blockers who were switched to dihydropridine CCBs after withdrawal of mibefradil from the market. One case resulted in death; the other 3 patients survived episodes of cardiogenic shock requiring intensive support of heart rate and blood pressure. All cases occurred within 24 hours of discontinuing mibefradil and initiating the dihydropyridine CCBs. This serious drug-drug interaction probably occurred for two reasons. First, both mibefradil and dihydropyridines are substrates for CYP3A4, making this a potential mechanism. Second, mibefradil has a long half-life (up to 24 hours), with therapeutic levels of the agent likely to have been present within 24 hours of discontinuation.
The non-oxidative metabolic concept of this invention is also illustrated by fluvoxamine (Luvox(copyright)). Fluvoxamine is a serotonin reuptake inhibitor that is useful in the treatment of certain compulsive disorders in man. Fluvoxamine was developed at a time when in vitro predictive models of metabolic DDI were not an integral part of the lead optimization process. Because of that, its metabolic DDI liabilities were discovered, after the drug had been approved.
Fluvoxamine is metabolized in a stepwise manner by CYP450 system to give 3 metabolites having progressively higher oxidative levels: an O-desmethyl (an alcohol), an aldehyde, and finally a carboxylic acid metabolite which is the major metabolite in man. The major metabolite does not undergo any further metabolism and is safely eliminated by renal filtration. This sequence of oxidative events is responsible for DDI and toxicity in man.
An alternate, non-CYP450 metabolic pathway, designed into the drug structure can minimize the chances of CYP450-based drug-drug interactions. In other words, an alternate, non-CYP450, metabolic pathway acts as a built-in escape route when a multi-drug therapeutic regimen causes CYP450 interactions to occur. For example, fenoldopam, an antihypertensive agent, is metabolized via 3 parallel and independent metabolic routes that are not based on CYP450: methylation via catechol O-methyl transferase, glucuronidation, and sulfation. Similarly, raloxifene undergoes extensive first pass metabolism by the liver and the major metabolites are the 6-glucuronide, the 4xe2x80x2-glucuronide, and the 6,4xe2x80x2-diglucuronide conjugates, which are not dependent on CYP450. Consequently, no significant metabolic drug interactions with inhibitors of CYP450 are known for fenoldopam and raloxifene.
Remifentanil, an ultra-short opioid used as analgesic during induction and maintenance of general anesthesia, further illustrates this point. Remifentanyl is metabolized extensively by esterases, which are non-oxidative, not CYP450-dependent, enzymes. Following i.v. administration, remifentanil is rapidly metabolized in the blood and other tissues. As a consequence, the elimination of remifentanil is independent of renal and hepatic function [Dershwitz, M., et al. (1996) Anesthesiology 84:812-820], and no clinically significant metabolic drug-drug interactions have been reported.
Elevation of LFT can be idiosynchratic, i.e., its true source is unknown but is probably linked to a genetic variation in the patient population. However, the vast majority of LFT elevations are not idiosynchratic. Regardless, LFT elevations are a direct indicator of hepatocyte toxicity and are due to the accumulation of a toxic compound in hepatocytes. The term accumulation is used herein to indicate that the concentrations of toxic compound in the hepatocyte is larger than that which can be safely eliminated by the cell. The toxic compound can be either the drug itself or the metabolite(s).
In some cases, LFT elevations can be traced to the formation of a reactive metabolic intermediate. The body has natural detoxification systems to eliminate reactive intermediates. When the detoxification systems fail, reactive intermediates are free to react with endogenous molecules, proteins, and even DNA, thus leading to carcinogenicity, theratogenicity, mutations, etc. A well-known example is the carcinogenicity of benzene due to the formation of a reactive epoxide intermediate. This epoxide is normally detoxified by glutathione and/or an epoxide hydrolase. When amounts of benzene are too high however, epoxide hydrolase and glutathione are saturated, and the epoxide becomes toxic, producing rapid LFT elevations and longer-term carcinogenicity.
In other cases, it is the accumulation of the drug itself or one of its metabolites, into the hepatocytes that are the cause of LFT elevations. An example of this is troglitazone (Rezuling). In primary human hepatocyte culture there is a strong positive correlation between hepatocyte toxicity and lack of metabolism of troglitazone, resulting in accumulation and cell death [Kostrubsky, V. E., et al. (2000) Drug Metab. Dips. 28:1192-1197].
Torsade de pointes is a potentially life-threatening cardiac arrhythmia associated with blockade of the rapidly activating component of delayed rectifier potassium channels (IKr) in the myocardium. This channel is expressed from the human homologue of the ether-a-go-go related gene and as such is often referred to by its acronym as the HERG channel [Vandenberg, J. I., et al. (2001) TIPS 22:240-246.]. The arrhythmia resulting from blockade of this receptor is characterized by a dose-dependent prolongation of the QT interval of the surface electrocardiogram. The novel compounds and methods provided by this invention eliminate, or significantly reduce, this undesired activity by optimizing the pharmacology and pharmacodynamics of the metabolite as well as the pharmacokinetics of the drug itself.
QT prolongation resulting in fatal TDP can also be traced to metabolic sources. QT prolongation and TDP happen in the presence of compounds that block the ventricular IKR channel (Herg channel), therefore delaying repolarization of the ventricle and leading to unresponsiveness of the ventricular muscle to further stimulus and depolarization. The blocking activity on the Herg channel is usually concentration- dependent. Thus, a weak Herg-channel blocker that does not reach inhibitory concentrations at normal therapeutic doses is considered safe. However, when circumstances cause blood levels to rise above normal therapeutic levels and reach levels where IKR inhibition is substantial, then a small fraction of the population who are genetically predisposed become suddenly at high risk of developing TDP.
This phenomenon of drug accumulation over time can be caused by several factors. In the simplest case it can be an accidental overdose. In other instances, it can be caused by non-linear pharmacokinetics of the drug. The most common reason however is when blood levels suddenly rise due to DDI. This DDI can be at 2 different levels: competition for a carrier-protein binding site, or competition for a metabolizing enzyme. Overdose and DDI were the primary causes for the toxicity of cisapride, a drug that was banned by the FDA in the spring of 2000 for causing unpredictable TDP in patients. In addition, the drugs of this invention are primarily metabolized by non-oxidative pathways that yield water soluble, polar metabolites. Thus, the primary metabolites have reduced, or are devoid of, affinity for the HERG channel. This feature is exemplified in the discovery of fexofenadine which is a carboxylic acid metabolite of the non-sedating antihistamine terfenadine. Both compounds are active as antihistamines but the relatively lipophilic terfenadine is arrhythmogenic at high plasma levels whereas its metabolite is devoid of such activity [Selnick, H. G., et al. (1997) J. Med. Chem. 40:3865-3868].
The pharmacokinetic profile of a compound is governed by its physicochemical properties. The polarity of a molecule affects its volume of distribution such that polar compounds have a comparatively low volume of distribution. This keeps compounds out of the more lipophilic tissues such as the heart and increases the concentration available in plasma. A comparison between terfenadine and astemizole shows a positive correlation between the volume of distribution and the degree of cardiotoxicity [DePonti, F., et al. (2000) QT-interval prolongation by non-cardiac drugs: lessons to be learned from recent experience. Eur. J. Clin. Pharmacol. 56:1-18]. A significant proportion of drug-induced episodes of TDP are the result of an unexpected shift in the metabolic pathway due to a drug-drug-interaction, genetic trait, or overdose. The cause is the same in each case: the primary metabolic pathway is blocked and drug accumulates to a toxic level.
Mibefradil is a calcium channel blocker with a unique mechanism of action in that it not only blocks L- but also T-type channels. Clinically, this agent is distinguished from other calcium channel blockers by its minimal effect on heart rate and a lack of reducing cardiac contractility. While mibefradil demonstrated efficacy in the treatment of hypertension and angina pectoris in man, the drug was eventually withdrawn by the manufacturer due to drug-drug interactions based on inhibition of cytochrome P-450, in particular the CYP3A4-isozyme which is the main metabolizing liver enzyme for mibefradil and a large number of other drugs. Therefore, it would be very desirable to provide compounds with the therapeutic advantages of mibefradil but which would not have the aforementioned disadvantages.
The development of new chemical entities (NCE) that do not induce or inhibit CYP450 and whose metabolism is not altered by other drugs is highly desirable and are sought by pharmaceutical companies. The subject invention provides novel compounds and compositions having a metabolic pathway that is well characterized, primarily non-oxidative, and difficult to overwhelm.
The subject invention provides useful and novel calcium channel blockers. The subject invention also provides methods for synthesizing the compounds of the invention. The invention also provides methods for the control or prevention of hypertension, angina pectoris, ischemia, arrhythmias, and cardiac insufficiency in a patient by administering a compound, or composition, of the invention to an individual in need of such treatment.
Advantageously, the subject invention provides compounds which are readily metabolized by the physiological metabolic drug detoxification systems. Specifically, in a preferred embodiment, the therapeutic compounds of the subject invention contain an ester group, which does not detract from the ability of these compounds to provide a therapeutic benefit, but which makes these compounds more susceptible to degradation by hydrolases, particularly serum and/or cytosolic esterases. The subject invention further provides methods of treatment comprising the administration of these compounds to individuals in need of calcium channel blocking treatment
This invention is drawn to compounds which are more easily metabolized by the metabolic drug detoxification systems. This invention is also drawn to methods of treating disorders which can be treated by blocking calcium channels. Specifically, this invention provides analogs of drugs which have been designed to be more susceptible to degradation by hydrolases, particularly serum and/or cytosolic esterases and methods of treatment comprising the administration of these analogs to individuals.